The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies and, more specifically, to heat sink assemblies which are inserted into circuit boards and have heat dissipating members integrally associated with the assembly.
In electronic modules, various components generate amounts of heat which cannot be adequately dissipated to the ambient surroundings without the utilization of a heat sink. Printed circuit boards are used to provide a support for the electrical components and the associated electrical components, generally solid state devices, that make up the electronic module. In order to have an effective transfer of heat from the solid state device to the heat sink, the solid state device must be securely clamped to the heat sink. It is also desirable to have the solid state device mounted to the heat sink with a device that will permit its easy installation with the heat sink and also with the associated circuit board. Further, it is desirable to have the solid state device (heat generating device) in close proximity to the associated circuit board so as to minimize the length of the conductors required for connecting the solid state device to the circuit board.
The following U.S. patents illustrate devices utilized as heat sinks to dissipate heat from electrical components to the ambient conditions. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,005, entitled "Multiple Fastening Clip and Device for the Collective Mounting of Electronic Power Components", issued June 16, 1987 to Laca; 4,669,028, entitled "Heat Sink for Solid State Devices Connected to a Circuit Board", issued May 26, 1987 to Faa, Jr.; 4,625,260, entitled "Fasteners for Surface Mounting of Printed Circuit Board Components", issued Nov. 25, 1986 to Jordan et al; 4,613,925, entitled "Sensor Attachment Assembly", issued Sept. 23, 1986 to Mohri et al; 4,609,040, entitled "Self-Securing Heat Sink", issued Sept. 2, 1986 to Moore; 4,509,839, entitled "Heat Dissipator for Semiconductor Devices", issued Apr. 9, 1985 to Lavochkin; 4,444,994, entitled "Electrically Insulated Quick Disconnect Heat Sink", issued Apr. 24, 1984 to Baker et al; 4,288,839, entitled "Solid State Device Mounting and Heat Dissipating Assembly", issued Sept. 8, 1981 to Prager et al; 4,259,685, entitled "Clamp for Securing an Encased Power Frame to a Heat Sink", issued Mar. 31, 1981 to Romano; 4,203,488, entitled "Self-Fastened Heat Sinks", issued May 20, 1980 to Johnson et al; 4,115,836, entitled "Cooling System for Dual-In-Line Packages", issued Sept. 19, 1978 to Hutchison et al; 3,893,161, entitled "Frictionally Engageable Heat Sink For Solid State Devices", issued July 1, 1975 to Pesak, Jr.; 3,711,752, entitled "Semiconductor Device and Method of Assembling the Same", issued Jan. 16, 1973 to Nier; and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 24, No. 7B, December, 1981.
While the above art appears to perform satisfactorily to dissipate heat from the electrical components, it has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that several of the above devices utilize removable fasteners such as screws, nuts and bolts, and the like to hold the electrical components in contact with the heat sink. With the cycling (heating and cooling) of the electrical components, it is possible that these connections will be loosened and lose the thermal conductivity to the heat sink due to the cycling. Several of the above devices are very complex and require a significant amount of assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a heat sink assembly which enables electrical components to be in a compact unit and be positioned directly into a circuit board. The present invention may also be positioned onto a circuit board by automated processes.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a new and improved heat sink assembly. The heat sink assembly includes a housing with cavities to retain electrical components within the housing. The electrical components include heat sink tabs. A mechanism is coupled with the mounting portion of the heat sink and the heat sink tabs of the electrical components to dissipate heat from the electrical components to the ambient surroundings. Also, the assembly includes a mechanism to couple the assembly with a circuit board or the like.